Stars and Soap
by xxkoffeexx
Summary: In which Haru is dishwashing and Yamamoto watches her.


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

"How beautiful!" Sawada Nana breathed as she stared up at the dark sky, the moon and stars illuminating the night. She sat on a warm blanket out in the backyard, holding Lambo in her lap (he claimed he was tired after a long day of "training")

Kyoko was holding I-pin in her own lap as she sat next to Tsuna's mother, admiring the sky as well. "I never knew the moon could be so huge," she agreed. "Isn't it pretty, Sawada-kun?"

Tsuna had been admiring something a little closer to him. When she turned, he quickly looked away so she wouldn't know he had been staring at her. "Y-yeah, it's pretty."

Bianchi snorted not-too-subtly at that and shifted so that Reborn could settle more comfortably in her arms. "What are you doing?" she asked her half-brother instead, who was sitting on the farthest corner of the blanket, his back toward everyone. "No wonder you don't have a girlfriend. Being anti-social is only a turn-on if you're drop-dead gorgeous, Hayato."

"Sh-shut up! I don't need _you_ to tell me that!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Tsuna gave his friend a sympathetic face, wondering how he could get Bianchi to somehow cover up her face. He looked to Yamamoto, but the tall boy was too busy laughing good-naturedly at Gokudera's plight. Ryohei was practically sprawled on the blanket, resting after his eating contest with Lambo, so he was no help.

"But," said Nana wistfully, "I really wish Haru-chan was here to enjoy the view with us."

Kyoko frowned, "She said she would take care of the dishes and the cleaning by herself. I guess I really should go help her—"

"Ah, wait!" Tsuna panicked, torn between going to help Haru and keeping Kyoko where she was. And he didn't want his mother of all people going back to the kitchen and washing that mountain of dishes. It seemed he had only one option. "Don't worry about it," he pulled a somewhat convincing smile, "I'll go."

Beside him, Futa stared up at the sky, too transfixed by the awesome sight to pay heed to his older bro's dilemma.

Unable to take it anymore, Gokudera stood up and declared, "No, I'll go, Tenth! You just stay here and—" _enjoy this time you have with __your woman_, he was going to say, but his eyes fell on his sister's face. "Ugh …" He collapsed on the blanket, out of commission not unlike Ryohei.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Hayato!"

"He still needs a lot of training," mused Reborn, opening one eye lazily. Then Yamamoto rose up.

"Don't worry about it, Tsuna, Gokudera. I'll go." He grinned, holding up his empty glass of water, "I've got to bring this back anyway." He was already walking back into the house before anyone could argue.

"Thank you!"

He only waved a hand before disappearing.

Gokudera groaned and tried to lift his head but failed, "Stupid baseball-idiot… stealing my job…"

"Such a nice boy," Nana smiled fondly. She blinked in surprise, "But his cup was full just a second ago. How did he drink it so quickly…?" Kyoko blinked at this as well.

Reborn didn't open his eyes, but his mouth tilted into a familiar smirk.

* * *

**Stars and Soap**

_By __xxkoffeexx

* * *

_

An hour ago, Lambo announced, "Wow, Lambo-san is stuffed!" He patted his watermelon-like belly in emphasis and sighed in satisfaction. "Mama's food is delicious! Lambo-san can't eat another bite."

I-pin made a face, her belly just as full, "That's because Lambo stole I-pin's food. But I-pin forgives just this once." She yawned, and Lambo yawned widely as well. The food made them drowsy, especially since it was nearing their bedtime.

"Damn brats," Gokudera muttered, but he didn't move to eliminate them since he'd eaten five plates and they were too far to reach across the table. "Don't act so comfortable in front of the Tenth…"

Yamamoto laughed and said, "Why not? We just had a feast! Even I'm feeling a little tired."

"What are you talking about? We're the ones who did the cooking." Bianchi still managed to look threatening as she reclined in her seat, tending to Reborn's every need. Futa sat between her and Ryohei. Kyoko's brother had entered an eating contest with Lambo enthusiastically and promptly knocked out on the table.

"That's right!" Haru and Kyoko were sitting with Tsuna's mother, making sure everyone got enough plates to eat. "Haru made sure every single plate was top-quality and delicious!"

Tsuna laughed nervously, "Ah, of course! It was all very delicious." He cleared his throat and glanced at Bianchi and Futa, who nodded back. "Kaa-san? I was thinking we could all go into the backyard after dinner."

"Right now?" She blinked, "Why, is something happening in the backyard?"

Futa smiled, "Yes. Tonight there's going to be a special full moon. The gravitation pull is stronger than usual, and the moon's orbit will be closer to Earth. I can feel it."

"Or more like," Bianchi said, giving the boy a glance, "the forecast is cloudless tonight, so it's the perfect time to go moon-watching."

"Don't you mean _star-gazing_?" Gokudera said snidely. Her hand went up to her goggles and his smirk vanished as he waved his hands, "Okay, okay, sorry! It's moon-watching!"

Nana was pleased but hesitant, "I still have to wash the dishes and clean the table…"

"Haru will take care of it!" The energetic girl stood up determinedly, surprising everyone. Kyoko looked a little worried.

"I'll help too—"

"Nope!" Haru shook her head, pumping her fist, "I'll do everything. I can do it. Everyone go on outside and moon-watch! Haru will be out in a minute."

"But—"

"You heard the woman." Reborn hopped from his seat and began walking towards the backyard. "I bet I can get there before you, crybaby cow."

"MUAHAHA! Lambo-san will be first!"

"Ah! I-pin will beat everyone!"

"Let's go," Tsuna offered his arm to Nana and escorted her out after the sprinting infants. Gokudera and Yamamoto had to help Ryohei up, and Bianchi was congratulating Futa on completing their mission to persuade Nana out of the house. They grabbed a tray holding cups of water and refreshments and trooped outside.

Kyoko smiled warmly after them before turning back to her friend. Haru was already taking the plates to the sink, her sleeves rolled up. "Haru-chan…" Her voice dropped a notch, "Are you sure? The last time we dish-washed…"

"Don't worry! I practiced at home with my mom so it won't be like last time!"

"But there are so many dishes—"

"Kyoko-chan," she said firmly, "they will start moon-gazing without you! Save me a spot, okay?"

Kyoko finally relented and smiled. "Okay. We'll be waiting for you." She walked out the kitchen.

Haru paused and took a deep breath before continuing. It shouldn't take longer than fifteen minutes, she thought. Twenty minutes at most.

* * *

Half an hour later, Yamamoto strode through the dim hall, wondering just how long it took for a single person to clean after a feast by herself. He reasoned that a single person shouldn't have to clean up a feast by herself in the first place.

As we walked toward the kitchen, he could hear the sink water running and snatches of a simple tune. She sounded like she was enjoying herself. It made him smile and reflect on her bright, optimistic personality, so similar to his own. It was just like her to stay behind while everyone else enjoyed themselves.

It made him realize that she had probably planned to stay in the kitchen. His eyes widened. Did she sacrifice herself so that everyone could have fun? Was that why she didn't bother to hurry as she cleaned?

He stopped at the kitchen entrance.

She was at the sink washing dishes as she hummed to herself. The apron was one of Nana's, and from the back she looked like a mother. A very young mother, of course, but a mother nonetheless. The glass in his hand was forgotten.

For some reason, the thought of watching her longer didn't strike him as odd or unpleasant at all. In fact, it filled him with a sort of peace—the kind he felt when he was looking up at the sky a moment ago. He felt it could go on forever, him leaning against the doorway, her humming and washing dishes…

Until she knocked over the water spray.

Normally it wouldn't have been a problem, but a week ago when Lambo and I-pin were "training," they'd broken the nozzle of the spray, rendering it useless. Not only that, but if it was disturbed the wrong way, water would shoot out nonstop until it was put back.

Haru was startled when the water shot straight at her, and she jerked back, losing her balance.

"Hahi!"

"Careful!"

He was across the kitchen in a moment, steadying her. She stiffened, but the nozzle decided to spray the entire kitchen while it had the chance. Yamamoto had to put his glass down in order to turn the water off, but he still got wet in the process.

She looked at anywhere but him, embarrassed. "Um. Thank you, Yamamoto-san. You… saved Haru."

He let go of her shoulders and just laughed, "No problem. I didn't expect to see you actually get attacked by the water. You must be really bad at dishwashing." He lifted his wet shirt to see the damage better as she flushed. This situation was much too familiar for her to laugh it off like him.

"Well, so what if I can't dish wash to save my life?" Pouting, she turned back to the sink. Then she admitted, "I practiced at home, but I still didn't improve. I thought if I did my best, then I could help out Tsuna's Mama a little bit, but…" Her tone was disappointed. "Haru is still terrible with water."

There was a pause. Water could be heard dripping from the counter.

Then she felt a nudge, and Yamamoto turned the water back on, holding a plate. He'd rolled up his sleeves and began soaping. She blinked. "Yamamoto-san, I was—"

"Tsuna's worried. He was going to come help you, and so was Gokudera."

She didn't say anything.

"You're really quite popular. Everyone volunteered to check up on you." He reached over to pick up another plate.

"…Because Haru was taking too long."

"Exactly." He stopped and turned to look at her. "You weren't going to go outside, were you? Nobody can wash all these dishes alone. You knew that, and that's why you volunteered to stay here." She opened her mouth but he held up a hand, "It's fine, I know." After a pause he suddenly laughed, "Actually, it's not fine. Because Tsuna's mom is too worried about you to properly moon-watch and everyone is wondering when you're going to come out."

She bit her lip. "But… Haru promised to take care of everything here. I can't just leave the dishes like this, Yamamoto-san!"

He grinned at her as he picked up another plate. "What do you think I'm doing now?"

Another pause. Then Haru broke into a smile, "Thank you."

"No problem—" She firmly pushed him aside and took the plate from his hands.

At his surprised look she explained, "Haru will soap while you rinse." Not looking at him, she continued, "And I'm sorry you got wet."

He waved it aside, "Don't worry about it. You're just as wet, so we're…" He glanced at her and broke into a chuckle. She was confused. "Ah, sorry, you just have something on your face."

"Hahi? Where?"

"There."

She suddenly felt her breath whoosh out as his face got extremely close to hers, and realized it was his breath she felt brushing her bangs. He leaned down and wiped the soapsuds from her cheek, and then pulled back calmly. It seemed very quick to Haru, yet she could still feel his warmth touching her face lingering.

She realized her face was turning warm, and turned back to the sink lightly, saying, "I told you I wasn't very good with water." _Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna_

He laughed. "What are you talking about?"

She envied his ability to be so idiotically oblivious.

* * *

They finally made their way to the backyard once the last dish and chopstick had been washed. They had to dry their clothes as best they could with towels.

Haru couldn't help asking, "Why did Yamamoto-san come to help me? What about Kyoko-chan?" _And T__suna_. But she didn't say that out loud for some reason.

Yamamoto tossed his water bottle in the air and caught it, "So I could get more water, of course." When she turned on him, he broke out laughing, "Just kidding! Everyone was worrying, so I volunteered to check on you."

But her attention was on the bottle. "Yamamoto-san, you drink a lot of water. Is it because of baseball? You need to keep replenishing your body, right?" Her tone was curious and innocent.

"Eh? A-ah. A baseball star needs to constantly hydrate his body!"

She nodded thoughtfully, "You seem to like water. And rain. Do you like snow too?"

"Hm? Haha, who doesn't like snow?"

"What about hail? Ice?"

He gave her an amused look, "Why the sudden interest? Are you going to ask me for my type next?"

"Hahi!" She gave him an indignant look, blushing, "Of course not! Haru was just curious about Yamamoto-san's obsession with water!"

They were standing just in front of the glass door that led to the backyard. Yamamoto stopped and turned. She stopped as well and stared at him as he was illuminated by the moon, the shadows making his eyes give off a mysterious light.

"Haru, you're just fine with water." He smiled. "You just need more practice."

And he walked out before she could register what he said. She was more concerned about removing the mysterious warmth that suddenly suffused her face.

END

* * *

A/N: Ah well, there goes another Yamamoto and Haru fluff-fluff story. It lacked plot, and to be honest I think it was scattered and too fluffy. But I'm very happy with it regardless. The title? Yeah. I don't know what I was thinking either.

Why do I always associate them with water? I mean, just because he's the Rain guardian and water is so versatile and perfect for Fluff moments… gah. Yamamoto and rain are so wonderful. And Haru fits right in as well! XD

Anyways, thanks for taking time to read this! Hope you found it decent enough to waste time on.

* * *


End file.
